How It All Begin (Izanagi X Izanami)
by defog2000
Summary: Ever wonder how the goddess and god of creation of Japan met each other? How they were created? Ever wonder what took place that made them fell in love with each other even though they are brother and sister? Well... This is my take on what exactly happened. Do rate and review!


A/N: Hello all! I'm creating another multi-chapter story here. This time, I'm doing something different. I am going to write about the pairing Izanagi and Izanami since they are husband and wife. But I am going to introduce an OC here, which you all may not recognize. So here goes:

* * *

><p>~How It All Begin…<p>

Chapter 1:

_Thou art I, and art I thou…_

_I am a god, created by Time and Fate…_

_To serve and do what they can't do alone…_

_But now, I am ordered to spread the order of life and death…_

_As a result, I shall create a new god…_

_I am Mikoto-No-Itachi… the first god to settle on this land…_

….

….

….

100, 000,000 years has passed since the creation of the world.

100,000,000 years has passed since the creation of the Will of Fate, which is me, by hands of the avatar of Time, Chronos and the avatar of Fate, Zoraida.

100,000,000 years has passed since the birth of a new world with its dusty, fertile soil land, the vast, blue ocean and its fragile, blue sky.

And it was also 1000 years since the existence of my greatest creation, Mikoto-No-Izanagi.

…

…

…

The loud distinct sounds of two blades clashing with each other were heard with the hall of the gods located high up in the sky of the heavens. Within the hall, two humanoid figures, one slightly larger than the other, were standing in front of each other with the blades of their weapon struggling to gain the upper hand.

The one with a black trench coat and white mask finally broke free and took a few steps back immediately, preparing for the next assault. Izanagi positioned his katana in front of his chest, and shifted his right foot behind, while his left foot move to the front. He knows that he can't charge in at random and try to make an opening, as it will create mistakes by making openings of his own for the enemy to strike.

The other with folded wings and yellow light amour from head to toe, however, knows how to expose him at his defensive stance. A mistake was already seen by the creator with his sharp eyes, the positioning of his katana. In one swift motion, Itachi rushed towards Izanagi with his one handed blade dragging across the floor. Surprised by this, the god-like warrior tried to block it by lowering down his katana.

With one strong swing upwards from the floor, his katana was up in the air. Using this opportunity, Itachi raised his blade and swing at Izanagi. In one desperate attempt to block it, he took his sheath from his belt and swings it to intercept the oncoming attack.

But an ordinary katana sheath had only one purpose- to hold a weapon when not in use- therefore it was knocked to the ground, leaving Izanagi armless. His creator pointed his sword at his creation's throat.

Itachi won their usual spar between them. It was simple as that.

Izanagi sighed in defeat as Itachi lower down his weapon. The creator quickly used his leg and lifted the sheath to his hand. Then, the sheath was held to his right so to catch the oncoming katana that was falling to the ground.

For respect, Itachi flipped the sheath with the weapon in it so that the handle was facing Izanagi before giving back to him.

"You have improved, Izanagi. You lasted longer than our previous spar." The god remarked.

Izanagi's gaze softened behind his white mask, as if he was smiling. "Is that so…?"

"Yes, a full 10 seconds longer in fact… Though you could improve even better by training more often, I don't really see you training much lately." Itachi said as he put back his own weapon back to his sheath located at his back.

"I see…" The god-like warrior turned his gaze away from his creator and out to the distance. It was as if something troubling him. Upon seeing this, Itachi narrowed his gaze and stared at him. _This is unusual…. Why is he acting like this…?_ He thought.

An aura of uneasiness and nervousness of admitting from his creation, it is not often to see such emotion such as this. Itachi usually see him as a loyal, brave and always up for a challenge kind of god. He has to know what is going on.

Not wanting to directing question him, the creator took a step towards him and followed Izanagi's gaze, which was out in the clear blue sky outside the hall.

In attempt to get an honest answer of out him and not having him to lie about what he is feeling right now, Itachi began to question his memory about his lecture about life.

"Izanagi, tell me what you have learnt from me… what is fear?"

Izanagi looked at him in surprised as to why he asked such a question. He hesitated at first, trying to think a motive behind it. But looking into the eyes of his creator which told him he is serious about it and was waiting for his answer, the warrior began. "Fear… is one of the negative emotions of life. It is upon seeing something or someone that could hurt you, lead you to danger and cause death and something that just made you afraid."

"That is the definition, Izanagi… What is the deeper meaning of Fear?" Itachi said.

"Fear… It has its cons and pros. It can tell us that we are not always powerful and strong as we thought. It can help us recognize that the threats of being something or someone and to avoid it. But it can also lead us astray and eventually kill us. It will bring us down and we could never make a right decision in fear of something the opposite will happen."

"Therefore, everyone will feel that emotion someday, including…." That was Izanagi stopped and left the sentence hanging. He knew what Itachi's purpose of asking this question was.

"You know that didn't you…? Would you care to share… what exactly do _**you**_ fear?"

~Mikoto-No-Itachi's POV~

Izanagi has something that I don't have: the ability to feel emotions. It has been a common trend for me to identify each emotion ranging from happiness to anger, all covered by his mask. I may not have the ability to feel these emotions, but i do know how these 'feelings' work.

But I never thought I will see the day my creation will feel fear, along with nervousness and anxiety. I made him so that he would be brave and knowledgeable enough to tackle this kind of problem by himself. But it seems there are some flaws within him, much like not everything is perfect.

"I don't want to cause any trouble to you, Itachi… So I'll hold my thoughts." He said apologetically as he quickly avoided eye contact with me.

A stubborn one indeed… I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Izanagi… look at me." My creation slowly turned his gaze back at me. "Not a single living thing-God or not- will cause any trouble to me in this hall. As long it is a problem that can be solved, you have every right to seek help from me."

Silence hangs in the air as Izanagi stared at me with his golden eyes. I slowly removed my hand away from him and waited… wait for his response. It is up to him whether or not he wants the help.

When I created him, I wanted him to have the right to choose his own path, his own decisions… so as to not worry me that he will be out of control. And that is when I know… fear is a powerful thing.

"I… It all started when I was wandering around the human world." Izanagi finally opened up as he looked outside once again. "I… came across two fellow mortals, one female… one male."

"Their bonds were strong, always there for each other every single second of their life. They are willing to keep each other safe and alive at all cost… I watched them interact with each other for some time now. They have not separated since."

"Then, one day… one of them was in trouble. The female mortal was trapped in a deep hole, where she accidently fell into it. The male mortal tried to help her of course… finding someone or something to bring out her of the hole."

"Minutes passed… Hours passed… and eventually days passed. In the end, the female mortal died in the hole. And then the male mortal committed suicide… as he once said he was afraid to live on his own."

I took note to every single detail of the story that Izanagi told me. It was an intriguing incident, never thought it will cause such emotions to build up within my creation.

Izanagi gripped his grasp on his katana tightly, as if suppressing something within him. "Therefore… I questioned myself. When the day of my death arrived, the need to departure from this world, will I be alone? Will I be forgotten? Will I… ever be like those mortals that I witnessed?"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to think about it. "Yes… I can see why this may bother you… since I once told you your life has a time limit."

Out of the sudden, I heard the faint sound of something hitting the floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw my creation kneeling down on one knee in front of me, and with his head hung low.

"Thou… hast fully regretted on troubling you further, as thou is going to make a foolish decision."

"Thou hast forgiven his subject, and willingly listen to your opinion…"

"Thou… shall request thee… to help me create a companion for me."

Right after he said that, his eyes squeezed shut and his head hung even lower.

A long, everlasting silence hangs in the air… I could not believe what he had said.

He wants me… to create another god… _for him? _

"I know I am selfish and foolish to ask you such a favor from you… but… I do not wish to be alone. I can only live for so long whilst you shall continue to thrive long after my death. I… simply do not wish to die alone… and to be alone."

It is when I realized… Emotions are a powerful thing. The ability to feel it can overwhelm once capability to think and to do the things that they should not be doing. Izanagi too wanted to be like the two mortals, to feel the several positive emotions of life, that being joy, happiness and… love.

But… these emotions can be a lie, and change the mindset of a living thing entirely. If I ever wanted to put my trust to these 'feelings', I must put them to the test… including Izanagi as he may or may not have control over them.

"Thou… shall consider it."

Izanagi's head shot up in surprise at my response to his request. "…Do you truly consider it?"

"…You are dismissed."

"But-"

"If you really want your wish to be granted, I suggest you listen to me and leave."

In an instant, the god quickly got up and left the hall. It truly shows how determined he wanted this to happened.

As the massive doors closed in front of me, a tarot card formed on my hand. I raised it to my eye level as I examined the card at hand.

It has been a long time since I have done this, now… I am going to use it again.

The faints sounds of rustling chains surround me as I walked deeper into the hallway. The bright light that used to light the path that I was walking on began to fade away. When everything around me was dark, I stopped my tracks.

A towering shadow rise above me, filled with chains around its arms and a pair of enormous black wings with the symbol of a clock on it. A deep masculine voice was heard from the shadowy figure. "Mikoto-No-Itachi, my greatest creation… thou is elated to see thee once again…"

I looked up to my creator-Chronos, the avatar of Time, and replied, "Thou is also elated to see thee once again… Thou hast a favor to ask you."

Chronos looked at the tarot card on Itachi's hand before returning its gaze back at its creation. "Thou shall gladly guide thee and help in every possible way… What shall you create today…?"

"Thou shall create a god… for the sake of testing the ability of one's control over emotion and my own creation's Fate."

"Thou shall name her… Mikoto-No-Izanami."

…

…

…

10 years has passed, Mikoto-No-Izanagi patiently waited for the news of a new god being born by the hands of his creator. He told himself over and over again… that for once, he would not be alone after the day that he will meet him or her.

The god of creation, continues to wait…

* * *

><p>AN: How is it? Do you like the context of this? If anyone will write a one-shot about these two gods, I will definitely go see it. But remember, Marie does not count for me as she is a part of Izanami that does not remember her true self.

Edit: A New chapter will be arriving soon! Stay tuned! I am sorry for my long absence as my computer broke down and the save data is all gone... but i am currently writing new stories and will be soon posted. I will to post once every week or so. If not pls do review!


End file.
